Z-11W
The Z-11W '''also known as the '''WZ-11 is an armed variant of the Z-11 light utility helicopter produced by Changhe Aircraft Industry Corporation of China. In development since 1991, the original Z-11 entered service as a trainer helicopter in 1998. The Z-11W was designed soon after to include weapons including the HJ-8 ATGM, 12.7mm Berezin UB machine gun pods, and 57mm rocket pods that were also planned to be used on the WZ-10 at the time. The WZ-11 entered service in 2008 and is used as a combat support, reconnaissance, and medevac helicopter. The Argentine Military evaluated one of the helicopters, but did not make any purchases. Battlefield 2: Armored Fury In Battlefield 2: Armored Fury, the WZ-11 is the PLA's scout helicopter. The helicopter is armed with two Berezin UB gun pods controlled by the pilot, and can use a UAV once about every minute. Like other scout helicopters, the WZ-11 can carry two passengers on the sides. These passengers can use whatever kit weapons they have with them, allowing Anti-Tank soldiers to fire rockets at enemy armor, or Engineers to fix the helicopter with their wrench or airdrop anti-tank mines on high-traffic roads. The WZ-11 is, in most regards, very similar to the USMC AH-6 Little Bird. Its guns are mounted closer together than the MEC Eurocopter EC635's and it is more maneuverable, as well as being faster than the EC635. Since the helicopter's guns are mounted closer, it can hit another scout helicopter with both guns even at range, making it less disadvantaged in helicopter combat. The WZ-11 is also very vulnerable to anti-air and ground fire. Stinger/IGLA sites can easily down one if it is out of flares, and Support soldiers can lay down fire upon them, as can any heavy or mounted machine gun. The pilot should make good use of the UAV before going into an enemy control point to spot threats and take them out. WZ-11 Render BF2.gif|A render of the WZ-11. Battlefield Play4Free The Z-11W is featured in the map Dragon Valley. It has high maneuverability, fast speed, and decent firepower. It spawns when the B flag is held by the Russian Army and is the Russian counterpart of the American MD530 Little Bird. This helicopter is equipped with Miniguns that are effective against infantry, light vehicles and other helicopters, but are relatively weak against armoured vehicles. Aside from the pilot, the aircraft can also carry two passengers, who have access to their infantry weapons and can fire from the vehicle. The pilot can also deploy countermeasures. Battlefield 3 The Z-11W returns in Battlefield 3 as the Russian Ground Forces' Scout Helicopters. Scout Helicopters are much smaller and more maneuverable then Attack and Transport choppers, making them significantly smaller targets. However, they are also much more lightly armored, with the windshield providing no protection whatsoever. A Scout Helicopters roles range from anti-infantry to anti-light vehicles, and as such is armed by default with a pair of rapid-fire gun pods (Berezin UB gun pods) and Missiles (Heat-seeking air-to-air missiles or Guided Missiles for ground targets). The Scout Helicopter's main weapon is a pair of rotary guns. By default, it's armed with dual gun-pod mounted autocannons, whose high rate of fire works effectively coupled with steady aim against soft targets (ranging from ATVs to other air vehicles). Though it does overheat, the gun pods have unlimited ammo. However, it does no damage to heavier vehicles and precision may not always be possible. The secondary armament can be either of two types of missiles.The first to be unlockedis the air-to-air, fire-and-forget Heat-seekers, which function similarly to the FIM-92 Stinger. Like all missiles, the Heat-seekers can be deflected by IR Flares or ECM Jammer. The second missile is the Guided Missile, an air-to-ground missile similar to an FGM-148 Javelin. Like the Javelin, ground and air-launched guided missiles, lock-on to the target must be maintained, leaving the helicopter vulnerable to attacks if one is at range and concentrating on an enemy. Laser Designation will give the Laser Guided a boost in damage, and also allow the guided missile to engage aerial vehicles (which can therefore make the guided missile more modular than the Heat-seekers). With regards to countermeasures, IR flares deflect oncoming missiles, ECM Jameer makes missiles harder to detect and makes the vehicle disappear off of air radar (useful for engaging enemy players who use air radar and getting the jump on a player), and Extinguisher can be used to repair a disabled helicopter. Extinguisher places the vehicle back in operational order after being disabled. As upgrades goes, Gyro Stabilizer allows a helicopter that's been subject to a mobility kill to maintain stability. Belt Speed helps the Miniguns recover faster after overheating or reload faster with the 25mm Cannons. Proximity Scan allows the user to see nearby enemies, though it doesn't change the Minimap. Stealth increases lock-on time for enemies targeting the user. Air Radar replaces the mini-map with a much larger one, and additionally scans for enemies. The passenger seats can make use of their personal equipment, so for instance an Engineer with a Repair Tool can be on the side repairing the vehicle, which would allow the pilot to continue flying without having to stop for repairs, or make use of a lock-on launcher such as a FIM-92 Stingers or FGM-148 Javelins, which would increase firepower output. However, the passengers are more exposed then most of the choppers seat to incoming fire. The fourth seat cannot use any equipment whatsoever, although they can still spot and give orders. With the introduction of the Battlefield 3: Armored Kill game update package, all Scout Helicopters are able to laser-designate targets from the passenger seat. In cases of emergency when the pilot is killed while piloting, said passengers can take over controls if they are swift enough and save the aircraft from crashing. Specializations Gadgets *IR Flares – 400 *Extinguisher – 14000 *ECM Jammer – 48000 Upgrades *Stealth – 2500 *Belt Speed – 4400 *Proximity Scan – 7000 *Air Radar – 10000 *Maintenance – 19000 *Below Radar – 32000 (Permanent) *Laser Painter – 40000 (Co-pilot) Weapons *Heat Seekers – 1200 *Guided Missile – 25000 battlefield-3-z11-3.jpg|View from the pilot's seat. battlefield-3-z11-8.jpg|The Z-11W's third-person view. bf3 2013-03-27 13-47-09-24.png|Z-11W bf3 2013-03-27 13-45-46-27.png|Z-11W Battlefield 4 The Z-11W returns in Battlefield 4 as the PLA's and Russian Army's Scout Helicopters. Singelplayer in the mission Kunlun Mountains Tombstone tries to escape with the aid of Dima in an cable car, however a Z-11W attacks them and destroys the cable car, Tombstone survive but Dima is killed Multiplayer Scout Helicopters are much smaller and more maneuverable then Attack and Transport choppers, making them significantly smaller targets. However, they are also much more lightly armored, with the windshield providing no protection whatsoever. A Scout Helicopters roles range from anti-infantry to anti-light vehicles, and as such is armed with a pair of rotary guns (either a set of 7.62mm guns or 25mm guns) and Missiles (Heat-seeking air-to-air missiles or Laser Guided for ground targets). The Scout Helicopter's main weapon is a pair of rotary guns. By default, it's armed with 7.62mm Miniguns, whose high rate of fire works effectively coupled with steady aim against soft targets (ranging from ATVs to Scout Helicopters). Though it does overheat, the Miniguns have unlimited ammo, a benefit when weighed against the 25mm. However, it does no damage to heavier vehicles and precision may not always be possible. The second option is the 25mm Cannon, which has a thirty-round magazine and sixty in reserve. It is, unlike the 7.62mm Miniguns, capable of damaging heavy vehicles such as MBTs and IFVs, therefore making it more efficient against ground vehicles. It also inflicts splash damage, which makes precision less important and makes the helicopter capable of fighting enemies hiding in cover. However, it has limited ammunition -- when it runs out, the pilot must wait until a new magazine is generated -- and fires at a slower rate than the 7.62mm miniguns. The secondary armament can be either of two types of missiles, the default being the air-to-air, fire-and-forget Heat-seekers, which function similarly to the FIM-92 Stinger. Like all missiles, the Heat-seekers can be deflected by IR Flares or ECM Jammer. The second missile is the Laser Guided, an air-to-ground missile similar to an FGM-148 Javelin. Like the Javelin, ground and air-launched guided missiles, lock-on to the target must be maintained, leaving the helicopter vulnerable to attacks if one is at range and concentrating on an enemy. Laser Designation will give the Laser Guided a boost in damage, and also allow the guided missile to engage aerial vehicles (which can therefore make the guided missile more modular than the Heat-seekers). With regards to countermeasures, IR flares deflect oncoming missiles, ECM makes missiles harder to detect and makes the vehicle disappear off of air radar (useful for engaging enemy players who use air radar and getting the jump on a player), and Extinguisher can be used to repair a disabled helicopter. As upgrades goes, Gyro Stabilizer allows a helicopter that's been subject to a mobility kill to maintain stability. Belt Speed helps the Miniguns recover faster after overheating or reload faster with the 25mm Cannons. Proximity Scan allows the user to see nearby enemies, though it doesn't change the Minimap. Stealth Coating increases lock-on time for enemies targeting the user. Air Radar replaces the mini-map with a much larger one, and additionally scans for enemies. The passenger seats can make use of their personal equipment, so for instance an Engineer with a Repair Tool can be on the side repairing the vehicle, which would allow the pilot to continue flying without having to stop for repairs, or make use of a lock-on launcher such as a FIM-92 Stingers or FGM-148 Javelins, which would increase firepower output. However, the passengers are more exposed then most of the choppers seat to incoming fire. The fourth seat cannot use any equipment whatsoever, although they can still spot and give orders. In cases of emergency when the pilot is killed while piloting, said passengers can take over controls if they are swift enough and save the aircraft from crashing. Comparison Compare to AH-6 Little Bird, while sharing the same statistical performance, the physical collusion of Z-11W"s longer tail and tail rotor is significantly larger than its counterpart which may increase its difficulty in manoeuvring through narrow spaces or conduct landing. Gallery Peoples Liberation Army Z-11W (PLA).jpg|PLA Z-11W on the loadout screen Z-11W (PLA).ingame.png|Z-11W in Siege of Shanghai Russian Ground Forces Z-11W (RGF).jpg|RGF Z-11W on the loadout screen Z-11W (RGF).ingame.png|Z-11W on Golmud Railway Z-11W and Ka-60.jpg|Z-11W and Ka-60 on Paracel Storm Trivia *In Battlefield 3 ''and ''Battlefield 4, the AH-6 Little Bird is considerably harder to shoot down and easier to maneuver than the Z-11W due to the fact that it is much smaller, and the Z-11W can make for an easier target, especially during dogfights. *However, it is much harder for the pilot to be shot out of the cockpit of the Z-11W over the AH-6 from ground fire, as the pilot is much less exposed (albeit not much, as the instrument panel of the AH-6 blocks nearly the same volume as the Z-11W's nose). Stinger or IGLA missiles that hit the helicopter still have the same chance to kill the pilot regardless, if they hit towards the front of the aircraft. *This is one of two Chinese helicopters in the Battlefield series that are based on French designs. The other one is the Z-9 Haitun, which is based on the Airbus Helicopters AS365 a French helicopter, and its military variant, the AS565 Panther. External links *WZ-11 on Wikipedia de:WZ-11ru:WZ-11 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Helicopters Category:Light Helicopters Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4